The Revenge Of The Fangirls
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: A response to David Tennant's announcement that he's leaving Doctor Who. One shot for now but there may possibly be a sequel :


**Short fanfic written by my awesome Whovian friend Trista.  
David Tennant beware...  
And one little note: Both Trista and I actually have those DW shirts :D**

David Tennant awoke with a start. He found his feet and hands were tied to something. It was pitch black.  
"Where am I?" he asked

The Lights turned on.

He found he was tied to a chair. By the looks of it he was in someones garage.

The side door opened and in stepped a

couple of girls. One was redheaded the other was a brunette. The brunette was tall the redhead was short, they were

both wearing T-shirts with the Ninth Doctor and Rose with the Doctor Who logo.

They did not look happy.

David gulped "Ladies please tell me whats going on?"

The redhead giggled "Its really him!"

The brunette fangirl slapped the redhead "Get it together, Olson! We are in charge here!"

"Yea thats true" the redhead said.

"That wasnt werid. Please tell me whats going on." David said

"We can not give you the exact location Mr. Tennant," the brunette

"We are at a secure location so that no one from the papparazzi shall find you," the redhead stated

"Well thats good I guess. But I wish you would tell me why I'm here." David said

The Brunette smiled. "We are part of the National Fangirl Assocation. "

"Or NFA for short," the redhead interjected

"We are here to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life," the brunette said.

"Um you mean me being in Hamlet?" David asked.

The girls laughed.

"Oh Mr. Tennant we very much look forward to seeing Hamlet," the brunette said

"On Youtube that is," said the redhead.

The brunette nodded "Very True. You see your little decision to quit Doctor Who has caught our attention. "

"Well I'm sure it has," David said

"We here at NFA do'nt like this," said the redhead

"She is right. We will not stand for this," said the brunette with a frown

"We are not amused," the redhead said

The Brunette grinned "Good one"

The redhead bowed slightly "I thank you"

"Well what are you guys going to do? You're only a few Girls!" David said

The Brunette said "Well with the blessing of the NFA we are allowed to whatever we wish."

"And there are more of us then you think. Do you know what is more scarier then any of the monsters on the show?"

asked the redhead

David gulped "Yes I am aware of this. And uhh I have no idea."

"I am sure you are. Then you if listen very carefully you can walk out of this alive." the brunette said.

"Huh?!" David exclaimed

"You see its very easy. As we speak a virus is fowling through your veins. You see the answear to the question is: Angry

Fangirls." the redhead said with a smile

The brunette nodded "Shes right. We are far worse then the Daleks or Cybermen."

David stared at the girls with a horrified look on his face. "What virus?!"

"We have'nt a name for it. Yet." said the brunette.

"You see not even the doctors have a cure for this." the redhead said

"Well what do I do to get rid of it?" David asked

"Its very simple. You don't quit Doctor Who and we will gladly give you the antidote." said the brunette

"NO I will not!" David yelled. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body.

The redhead grinned: "You see now Mr. Tennant."

"You don't really want to anger us more do you? You don't really want your finall episode of Doctor Who to be your

last time you do another movie or TV show?" the brunette said

"No" David said

The redhead smiled. "Good boy. Now its very simple all you do is tell everyone that you want to be the 10th doctor for

longer."

"Okay," David said.

The brunette cut his hands free and handed him a cellphone. "Here you can use my cellphone to stop them from picking

an 11th doctor"

"What if I tell them whats going on?" David asked

The brunette smiled "You have no idea how powerful we are do you?"

"Any time you try and say something the virus will spread faster." said the redhead

"Give me the cell phone!" David said and called Russell T Davies. "Russel? Its me David. I decied I want to be the

doctor for longer. don't bother getting an 11th doctor."

The girls smiled.

David hung up the phone "There. now give me the anti-dote."

The brunette shook her head. "Not untill you've been the 10th doctor for shall we say..."

"The next 5 or so seasons!" the redhead finished.

David stared at them. "Are you kiding me?!"

"We don't joke in this business." the brunette said

"So do be careful in the future, Mr. Tennant. You never know where we might be." said the redhead

David shook his head "So I can go?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not until we take some photo evidence."

"Yes so we can use it for "research'" The redhead said with a grin.

They laughed at a confused David.

"This wont hurt..." The brunette started

"If you do what we say." finished the redhead.

The grirls forced poor David to take pictures with the fans.

"This will look great on Facebook!" exclaimed the redhead

"True that!" said the brunette.

David Tennant went on to do 7 more years on the show and the two fangirls were named heroes.

**The End.  
All in all I think this the most scary fanfic I've ever written. hope you all liked.**


End file.
